The origins of a monster
by Monday-moonlight
Summary: No one ever wonders how Victoria was turned. Every vampire started innocent and human, so did she.


**The origins of a monster**

Victoria glided down the halls of her house; she took in all the paintings of her ancestors and smiled as she heard the bustle of her dress behind her. The year was 1942, and she was content to look out the window of her house in Singapore.

Her father was an important figure in the east India trading company. He always came to her for advice; she seemed to have an instinctive knack for knowing what to do in a crisis, and how to keep herself and her father alive. The sun was setting over the port lighting up the sky like a wash of blood. The war raged close to here but it seemed like the paradise here would never end.

She heard a knock at the door, and then her father opened it. When she heard his voice she ran down the corridor onto the landing that looked over the entrance hall. In the old fashioned doorway was James.

He was perfect in every single way possible. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and his suit clung to his perfectly sculpted body in a way that made him look like an angel. They were due to be married when the war was over and Singapore was safe again. They planned to return to England, so James could start up his own business.

His glowing red eyes disconcerted many people, but Victoria thought they were charming, and they somehow felt familiar. She couldn't wait to get married and leave here, leave the staring eyes of the small community here, for the animosity of London.

"Mr. Smith, I was wondering if it would be possible to take Victoria along the dock for a walk?"  
"Why yes of course, be back before dark though, the Japanese are close and there are reports that they could be coming here within the week."  
"I wouldn't dream of putting Victoria in danger."

At that Victoria practically danced down the stairs and into James' arms, they were hard like diamonds and hardly comfortable, but they felt like home. He then took her hand and they ran of into the docks.

This was one of the empires largest ports, this town saw many people come through each year, Victoria was fascinated by them and their tales of England. She couldn't wait for this damned war to end so she could leave.

As the sun was setting James led her onto the world's largest floating dry dock, it was truly a quiet place at this time. They laughed as they ran and James picked her up and twirled her round like a princess on a dance floor, because to him that was what she was.

As they leant on the wall they lay in an eternal embrace, Victoria smiled and peacefully rested on James' hard chest. The sunset looked like heaven reflected in Victoria's eyes, James mused. He couldn't turn her yet; her deep blue eyes looked like those of an angel. To sacrifice those to the scarlet of his would kill him. He would wait until after they were married.

Yet as he decided this the British troops had other ideas. The Japanese were too close now, closer than they let the civilians think. They were all going to be captured, but they would stop it being a conquest. They had set up explosives all around the dock; the Japanese wouldn't get their hands on it.

James and Victoria were well hidden, there weren't supposed to be here after all. So when the captain destroyed the dock, he had no guilt on his conscience, he had no knowledge of whose life he had just completely changed forever, and the consequences of that for him.

As the explosives went off Victoria screamed and James tried to protect her frail body from the powerful explosions. He could feel the fire burn his skin, he could die himself, but that was the last thing on his mind. He had to save his princess, she couldn't die, and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

They landed on the water and James kept his grip firm on his angel's body. He dragged her to the shore furthest away from the town. What he was about to do wouldn't be looked upon to kindly by her father. He looked down at her seemingly lifeless body and listened for the fluttering of her heart.

He bit her chest in an attempt to get the venom there straight away. It worked because the next sound he heard was her agonising scream. It tore into his very soul. He couldn't stand it but he stayed with her. He picked her up and took her away.

She screamed for the first day and then ran out of voice. She lay silent for the next two days of the transformation. It was killing James inside, did he do it right? Would she live? If she died he would go to the Volturi. He couldn't stand life without her.

However on the end of the third day she woke up. The first thing she saw was James scarlet eyes, and she grabbed him in an embrace.

"I thought I was going to die, all that fire that burnt me…"  
She whispered, yet her singsong human voice was now amplified by the change and it now sounded as pure as the untrodden winter snow.

"Why does my throat hurt?"  
I smiled at her and replied  
"You're like me now, you're a vampire."  
She smiled at that. She always had her suspicions, and now she could be with James forever.

"I'm going to take you for your first meal now. The people who blew you up were the British, and I have a feeling you might like them."  
"Revenge is sweet."  
At that she giggled and pulled me in the direction of the base.

She drained the captain and most of the unit that surrounded him. She looked perfect as she glided over the ground and sucked them dry. She was truly amazing.

"That was good, I want more."  
"Of course my perfect monster"

A.N please review, I want to know what you all think xx


End file.
